The present disclosure relates to incontinence detection systems and particularly, to incontinence detection systems that use a pad beneath a person lying in a hospital bed. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to incontinence detection systems that are able to communicate wirelessly.
Good medical practice dictates that patients who are incontinent should be removed from the wet environment as soon as possible to avoid skin breakdown which can potentially lead to pressure ulcers. Prior art incontinent detection systems that generate an alarm when wetness is detected are known. False alarms are sometimes generated in such systems due to perspiration rather than biofluids from incontinent events. Thus, incontinence detection systems that reduce the number of false alarms would be appreciated caregivers. Also, caregivers will appreciate incontinence detection systems that communicate with other healthcare information systems due to the enhanced alerting and data collection that such systems will permit.